Bakugan Brawler Birthday's
by jazzmonkey
Summary: There was a war. They and their bakugan would never back down, even as Masquerade seemed to rule the game that two of their members had created. But, even in the midst of this problem, they all have happy days... more importantly, birthdays.
1. Chapter 1

Bakugan Brawler Birthdays

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BAKUGAN! GET OVER IT…the birthday kids' POV, but there might be the occasional thought from another person .**

**Unless it's in parentheses, bold means thoughts.**

_Italics mean either flashbacks or a song. You'll know what's what._

1/17

JULIE

My alarm clock rang loudly._Happy Birthday!__Ano hoshi wo goran kimi wo mamoru hikari  
>Mada momiji no you na te datta koro<em>- **(1)** I hit it quickly before it could keep annoying me. I had been dreaming of Billy. **Wait… Billy? I-I'm in love with Dan… right? Ugh! Being a girl is so COMPLICATED sometimes.**

I got my clothes and hit the bathroom. As I got out of the shower, I started to hum to the song I'd set for today. It was a good song. Perfect for… "OMG! Today's my birthday!" I shrieked.

"Julie?" Gorem asked.

I tied up my hair quickly as I rushed downstairs. It felt good to be home for a while, but, I had to get back to my friends. I heard another, louder yell of my name. I ran back up to grab my bakugan. "Sorry, Gorem! I didn't mean to forget you. It's just that today is my birthday. You know… the day you were born. We always celebrate mine! I can't wait!" I said all in one breath as I finally hit the first floor tiles.

Daisy was chuckling, "Calm down, Julie. Nothing's going to happen! It's still going to be your birthday in a couple seconds."

"Sorry! I'm just really excited! I mean, it's the first time I'm gonna spend it with Billy."

"You always have your birthday party with Billy," my older sister pointed out.

"AND my other friends."

"How about we get breakfast first? It's your favorite!"

We both ran to the kitchen. I could hear Gorem quietly mumbling to himself about girls.

I ran back up to grab my bag. I was off to Billy's before the both of us were going to meet up with the others. "Bye, Mom! Breakfast was great, thanks! I'm going to hang out with Billy today!"

Gorem jumped onto my shoulder, "So, you're spending today with Billy?" he asked.

"Yeah. We're going to meet up with the others later! They're all coming over here!"

"Do they know that it's your birthday?"

"Kinda. They're coming over here to talk about the next step, but, after I told Alice, she told Runo, who told Marucho…" I led off.

"So, who's throwing you a party?"

I waved him off, "My parents. They do every year."

Billy was talking to Cycloid, and he waved back at me before his bakugan said something and he stopped, turning pink. **Wonder what Cycloid said.**

"So, are you ready to spend your birthday like we always do?" he asked.

I smiled, "If you mean spending the entire day at a toy store and amusement park, no. But, if you mean morning in the mall, lunch at my favorite restaurant, and then the amusement park until six? Then, definitely!"

He shook his head, but then followed me. I loved today, especially since we did whatever I wanted, and Billy always spent the entire day with me. He didn't even complain when we went shoe-shopping! Gorem and Cycloid were talking during most of the time, and they didn't really seem to understand why we were doing this, but it was kinda tradition.

"Wow, Billy! You REALLY want me to have fun today, don't you!"

"Whaddya mean?" he said.

"You never take me shopping! This is the first time we've gone and you haven't complained about anything," I said.

"It's your birthday. I can't, Jules."

I saw Cycloid whisper something in his ear, and he blushed, "Not true! Don't be an idiot, Cycloid!"

By six, I had a bracelet, a bunch of new clothes (courtesy of my birthday money), two stuffed bears, and a stuffed stomach. I checked my bakupod. "Oh, no! We have to meet up with the others!" I ran, leaving Billy to catch up, "Wait up, Jules! These are HEAVY!"

I shouted over my shoulder, "I can't! We can't keep Dan waiting!"

I stopped when I didn't hear his running behind me anymore. I jogged back to him. "What's wrong, Billy?" but he just looked up. "Oh, it's nothing! Just tired!"

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, Billy! Since when have you let a bunch of CLOTHES bring you down?" I questioned.

He snorted, "Never. I meant that I was just catching my breath!"

"Then come on!" I could hear Gorem chuckling.

We reached the spot we'd decided to meet everyone else, after dropping off everything at my house (to my parents amusement). No one was there.

"Where could they have gone? It's not like they know their way around here," I asked. I turned around to face Billy, only to find him gone too. I was starting to get a little freaked out.

"Gorem, what if they all got kidnapped? What if some bakugan took them? What if something bad happened to-"

"Julie," his voice immediately calmed me down, "Billy is right there."

I looked more carefully. In my freak-out, I'd completely missed that he was only a couple of feet from me. "Billy!" I yelled.

"Yeah, Jules?" he looked up from his watch. But before I could say anything, "We should get back to your house. Your parents are probably waiting for you."

"What about the others?"

He lent me a hand to help me up, "How about we check it put after we get back home?"

"Sure. Let's go."

All the lights were off. **This is new. My parents don't usually turn them off.** "Billy?"

"Jules, calm down. Why don't we find the kitchen first?"

"Why?"

He grabbed my arm, "Trust me."

I heard a soft laugh come from his pocket again. But I ignored it as I let him lead me. In fear, I shut my eyes. When we finally hit the kitchen door, he opened it up, and pulled me softly inside.

I could feel the table a couple of inches away, but I kept my eyes shut. Billy knew how much I hated the dark, so he would tell me when to open them. At first, I saw one, then two lights behind my eyelids. Then, more followed. "Billy?"

Nothing.

I couldn't stand this! Why wasn't he answering! I opened my eyes.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the entire group yelled.

There they were. Billy, Dan, Runo, Marucho, Alice, and even Shun, though he hadn't yelled like the others had. My parents brought around a chair and I blew out the candles. Daisy led everyone in a loud chiming of the birthday song.

Soon, after Dan had finished his slice, and Shun's… and gotten hit with Runo's… we all sat down. "What now?" I asked them.

"You open up our presents!" Daisy said happily. All of my friends, save for Billy, winced when they heard her. I giggled. **I forgot how loud Daisy can get. Forgot… wow. It has been a while since I spent time with her…**

I got an adorable pink sweater from Alice, a bracelet and necklace from Runo, a pink COMPUTER from Marucho, a pair of earrings that matched Runo's gifts from Dan, new boots from Daisy, and a new set of belts from Mum and Dad. I opened up Billy's and gasped. It was the new stuffed animal I had been looking everywhere for. "Where'd you get this?"

He shrugged, "I found it online. I got Kamba to help me out."

"OMG! This rocks! Thanks Billy!" I yelped.

He murmured something I didn't get, rubbing his head. **Whatevs. He's a little funny like that**. Putting the cute thing on top of everything else, I turned toward Shun. He handed me a flat package. Eyeing it curiously, I wondered what it was. What could SHUN have gotten ME? Opening it, I saw a picture frame. I squealed and hugged it to my chest.

Dan looked at it before I had picked it up, and turned toward Shun, "How did you get a picture like that?"

He looked at Dan dryly, "You took a bunch of them on MY phone. It wasn't hard."

"Thanks, Shun." I didn't bother trying to hug him. Gorem chuckled at the picture when he saw it. I didn't let anyone else take a look. But after everyone else left, and Billy went home, I put everything away. I set me clock to a new song. I put it next to Billy's toy horse and stuffed animal. I sighed. **I can't believe that SHUN'S gift was the best. **"Goodnight, Gorem!"

I heard him answer back, "You too, Julie."

I gave Dan's smiling face one last look before I shut off the light. I squealed. **I can't WAIT 'til next year!**

** (1) Ai Otsuka- Birthday Song**

**Jazz has a new series! LIke I said, I won't update reg on this one! I hope to see your reviews... even if it's flames. I want to know what'll make it better :) See you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bakugan Brawler Birthdays

**Timeline: After ****Say It Ain't So Joe**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BAKUGAN! GET OVER IT…the birthday kids' POV, but there might be the occasional thought from another person ** **.**_I_

**Unless it's in parentheses, bold means thoughts.**

_Italics mean either flashbacks or a song. You'll know what's what._

3/3

MARUCHO

"Master Marucho, it is time to wake up and face a new day! Quickly now, sir!" I heard.

I opened my eyes to my favorite butler, Kato, "Yes, Kato. I'm coming. Thank you."

He gave me a small smile before going downstairs, "Hurry sir. The day is being wasted."

"I'm coming Kato."

The butler paused, "Oh, and before I forget, Happy Birthday, Master Marucho," he said presenting me with a box that was tightly wrapped. I opened it to find new gloves.

I looked at him, "how did you know that I-"

"I saw your favorite pair in the trash, beyond repair sir," he answered with a gentle smile. With that, he walked out.

Preyas opened up on my nightstand as I stood up, putting my glasses on, "Buddy! Happy birthday pal!" he said, excited.

"Thanks Preyas."

"Marucho. Is it just me, or was that butler of yours being really weird? I mean, more than usual?" he asked, shaking around.

I grabbed him up, "Of course not. You're imagining things Preyas. Let's head down for breakfast."

Preyas was jumping around a bit as I briskly made my way to the dining hall. "Am I glad you have an elevator, buddy! You would gotten there next year if we had to take stairs!"

I sat down and ate the meal like I did every day: alone. Kato stood by, but left saying that he needed to do some chores around the house. I sighed, but quickly finished off the food and headed to the computer room. I signed in, looking for our chatroom. "Preyas, is something wrong?"

My fidgeting aquos partner whipped around, "N-no. Nothing. Just… excercising!" he said, starting to jump up and down repeatedly. I clicked in to our chat, "Hey, Shun! How are you?" I said, seeing the resident 'lone wolf' as Runo had dubbed him.

"Same as always. You?" he asked.

"Fine."

Shun gave me a look, "What?" I asked.

He face went back to its usual placated posture, "It's nothing."

**Why is everyone saying that? Is there something on my face? Is something happening today?**

Just to lose the now elongated pause, "Where is everyone? They should be on by now."

Shun rolled his eyes, "Right. Happy Birthday. Oh, and I don't know about Alice, but Runo had to go somewhere today apparently, I talked to Billy, and Julie was with him. As for Dan, he almost never gets up before 12 on weekends. I just checked, and he was still asleep."

"You checked?" I asked. Then, I registered that he had told me happy birthday. Before I could say anything though, he had replied to my question.

"He left his screen on. You can see him snoring away."

Shun gave a pause when he looked at me again, and looked off screen suddenly, "Oh, sorry. I have to go."

"It's fine."

I switched over to my list of other people to talk to, and I saw that Dan was still on. Clicking it, I saw that Shun was right. In clear view of the screen was Dan. His covers were hanging onto the ground and he was snoring. I sighed. **Dan is so one-track minded sometimes...**

The screen was now blank, and I slowly shut off as well. "Well, this is boring. What should we do now, Preyas?" and without letting him answer, "Oh, yeah, maybe I could keep looking for our spy. They need to be shut down before they ruin everything."

"Is this how you always spend your birthday?"

"Yes. Mother and father are busy, so I spend it like every other. Later, I eat some extra junk food, and stay up later, but not much. Maybe in the next week or so, I'll invite everyone over."

"But-"

"Better focus if we want to get done, Preyas."

I started to type and everything faded away, but I was still slightly disappointed. **It's the same every birthday is just a day like any other. No big deal. **

Preyas was not really helping with his constant chatter, but it was comforting to hear him. At least one person cared enough to be with me today.

Around four, I shut it down, "Hey! Did you figure it out buddy?" Preyas said as the screen became black.

"No. But, it's been a while. I don't think I can find anything, at least not yet. Maybe Joe can help me later. I'll talk to him."

Preyas kept quiet, "Is something wrong, Preyas?"

"NO! I mean, nothing pal! It's all good! Nothing's up!" he said rapidly. He was a terrible lair, and even worse at keeping secrets, but I let it go. I could hear an audible sigh of relief coming from my shoulder, and I grinned. Without even meaning to, he cheered me up.

I tried to call Dan on the bakupod link, "Dan?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming Runo," then he looked into the screen, "Oh, Marucho! What's up buddy!"

"Nothing. But, we need to talk about the spy."

"Er, maybe later. I'm a little busy right now. See you later buddy! And Happy Birthday!" and he shut off.

I blinked in surprise. He knew it was my birthday?

I went over to the kitchen and took some carefully planned snacks and settled in front of the "TV". I ate slowly, and Preyas and I watched a couple cooking shows. Soon, we got bored and headed out to Runo's café. Maybe she would be around.

Instead, I ran into Julie about halfway there. "oh, I was just headed for your house Marucho!" she said.

"Why?"

"It's your birthday, so I wanted to wish you happy birthday. Happy Birthday!"

I nodded, "Thanks."  
>She became faux business like suddenly, "Now, you have to come with me."<p>

"Actually, I was on my way to-"

She grabbed my arm, "Just come on! I saw Dan going into the mall, and I want to know what he's up to!"

"Why? He's probably just getting something for his mom, Julie."

"Or for someone else!" she squealed.

Julie finally let me go to the café, even followed me, after we couldn't find Dan anywhere. I entered the café only to jump back into Julie when I heard multiple screams, "SURPRISE!"

I looked around to see several streamers and balloons along the walls, and food lines up on the counter. Dan walked up to me and grabbed my arm, as Julie pushed me in.

"You guys…"

Dan looked down at me, "Did you really think we'd forget your birthday, buddy!"

Preyas jumped off my shoulder onto the table in front of me, "And now, for my best buddy…" he led off. He grabbed an edge of the tablecloth and pulled upward along with the other bakugan. On the table was a blue cake.

"Wow…"

"Come on! Blow out the candles!" Julie said. Alice lit them quickly and went back to stand by Shun. I blew them out quickly, and it was fluently followed up by presents.

I got some pretty cool things, from a jacket from Julie, to a Graffiti M keychain from Dan. The surprising thing, though, was Shun's I have to say it was my favorite by far. It was book. But, it was one that wasn't scheduled to arrive from America for two months. When I asked him how he got it, he said he knew some people.

At the end of the day, when I went home, I saw Kato grinning, "Good day sir?"

"You knew didn't you?" I asked.

"Master Daniel informed me a week ago. Did you enjoy your party?"

"Yeah," I paused, "And Kato?"

"Yes Master Marucho?"

"Thanks."

**Okay guys. I hope you liked it! This one was probably the hardest because I don't know Marucho that well outside bakugan. But, I guess it turned out alright. **

**Just so you know, there is a timeline for all of this. The series is progressing while this is happening. Julie's was after the all met up for the first time and are getting used to the fact they're a team.**

**Julie: after Julie Plays Hard Brawl**

**QUICK QUESTION! For the next birthday, I can't upload anywhere near that day. Would you guys want me to upload before I left for my mandatory family vacation, or after? Please answer! **

**Thanks! R&R! Jazz is gone!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bakugan Brawler Birthdays

**Timeline: After Trust Me**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BAKUGAN! GET OVER IT…the birthday kids' POV, but there might be the occasional thought from another person **J**.**_I_

**Unless it's in parentheses, bold means thoughts.**

_Italics mean either flashbacks or a song. You'll know what's what._

7/22

SHUN

"Are you alright Shun?" a soft voice questioned.

"Yeah. Fine."

She stopped, firmly planting her feet in front of me. "You're not saying anything. Usually, you'd be doing SOMETHING."

"I'm thinking Alice. There aren't really any people to battle right now."

"That's true," she was silent for a bit, "So, how is your grandfather?"

We were both walking around the city, trying to find out anything we could about Masquerade. We'd been stuck together for about three hours, just walking and talking idly. I thought back to this morning.

_I jumped through the treetops. It was refreshing to hear only silence, when the day before I had been surrounded by Dan and Julie's constant chatter. He was my best friend but he was really irritating after a while._

_Skyress seemed to know what I was thinking about, "They have good intentions Shun. They're only trying to get you to open up."_

_I grumbled, "All it does is give me a headache."_

_"Shun, that could also be the fact that you're out at five in the morning and it's raining."_

_"You know that's not it Skyress. I've done worse that this with Grandfather."_

_"Speaking of your grandfather, where did he go?" Skyress asked._

_I rolled my eyes, "He went back to the dojo. He told me that as long as I kept practicing I could help the team." __**Stupid geezer…**_

_I ran back across the rooftops and trees to get to the Kuso's house. I waited on the roof for Dan to wake up, knowing that it could be a while. The entire team had come along to his door. I watched silently as Runo rang the doorbell, "Hello Mrs. Kuso. Could we get Dan?" she asked sweetly. It was almost amusing to see the violent bluenette act like this. By Julie's face, she was getting a kick out of it too._

_"Of course. You're welcome to try, but you know him. He spent a lot of time last night on the computer."_

_Marucho looked startled, "What for?"_

_Mrs. Kuso chuckled, "He and Shun were arguing over something," she sighed, "It was nice to see Shun relaxed for once."_

_Skyress flew up to my face, "Aren't you going to greet them?"_

_I smirked, "Of course." I quickly made my way across the worn down portion of the roof. I had made my way to his room this way a lot before, so the route was easily memorized. Slipping down further, I gripped a section of shingles and pulled them back. Dan and I had found this a long time ago, and I had used it from time to time to get into his room. _

_"Hey Shun! When did you get here?" Julie asked a bit nervously._

_"A while ago."_

_Mrs. Kuso came into the room, "Have you had any luck- Shun, when did you come in?" she blinked._

_Dan yawned. Of course he would choose now to get up. Stifling a second one, "Pro'lly the back way."_

_Mrs. Kuso had never figured out what exactly it was, but we both knew she had a suspicion. Chiding me, "You know that's dangerous!" _

_She was the only one that could make me wince like I did. Dan got out of bed, "Get out of my room you guys. I'm coming."_

_We all waited outside since the rain had cleared up, "So… what's the 'back way'?" Marucho asked, just as nervously as Julie._

_"Nothing."_

_Dan came out shaking his head, so I got out of answering. "Shun, what're you doing here?"_

_"I wanted to see you," I answered, my voice dull and thick with sarcasm. Dan blinked. I sighed, "I was joking Dan. Julie told me to come for some reason."_

_Both Dan and Runo gave Julie a dirty look. Skyress looked a bit ruffled, but didn't say anything. Dan then cleared his throat, "So, then…maybe we should…split up! Yeah, that's what we'll do, split up."_

_"You're coming up with this on the spot, aren't you?" Marucho asked blankly._

_"No! I spent last night thinking about it!" my friend protested._

_"Dan, you spent last night arguing with Shun," Alice said softly, her voice layered with giggles. _

_Dan ignored her, "Erm, anyway, let's go with that plan. This way we can search for Masquerade AND his lackeys."_

_Marucho pushed up his glasses, "So, then, we'll do the groups as Dan and Runo, Julie and I, and Shun and Alice."_

_I shrugged, "Fine."_

_Everyone stared at me, including Skyress, "What's wrong now? Am I not allowed to agree?"_

_"No, it's just that…I didn't actually think you'd go alon-agree to it," Dan quickly corrected himself._

_Even Skyress seemed a bit surprised, "Shun, you're usually against this type of thing."_

_"True, but I can tell you guys are up to something. What, I don't know, and as long as it doesn't interfere with our goal, I don't really care."_

That was how I'd ended up going around the city with Alice. And probably half the boys and girls that lived here. **These people need lives. All they do is either stalk Alice or try and find me.**

Alice turned red when someone whistled at her, "Shun, can we duck into there?" she asked politely.

"Sure."

"Let's go then!" she suddenly stopped again, "No, wait, let's head into THAT shop!"

I turned to look back at the first, and I could've sworn I had seen a blue head. But it disappeared into the crowd.

We sat down at a back table where we couldn't be seen, "Why did you want to come here?"

She turned red. It was a bit cute to see her so timid, "OH, no reason. So, what have you been up to lately? Well, for the past week?"

"Training. Grandfather insists on it."

"But, it does help, doesn't it? I mean, and don't tell Dan I said this, you are much stronger than him. And you're really quick and quiet."

"I don't really need to practice for that to happen. It just does. Still, I guess I can see where you're coming from."

We talked for a while. It was actually really simple to talk to here, easier than the others. Skyress, it was obvious, completely adored Alice. I was still a bit skeptical. She did disappear at odd times, and she had no battle experience whatsoever. Still, she helped the team, so it was okay. Plus, I did need someone to talk to that wasn't hyper, hot-blooded, or too technical.

"Oh!" Alice's hands flew up to her face, "we should go!"

I checked my bakupod, "We spent three hours here."

Alice quickly excused herself for a moment, and I stood outside while she whatever she needed to. "What a waste of a day."

Skyress chuckled, "Don't be like that. You enjoyed yourself, didn't you?" she said.

"Hn."

Alice came out of the shop, her face a bit red, "Let's go." She refused to look at me, and I decided not to ask.

"Where?" I questioned.

"Um…to the park?" and seeing my face, "Runo called and said to meet up there. Dan is eating apparently, so she said we might as well just all go there and head back together."

"Sure."

We walked in silence. I paused when I heard rustling, "Wait a second."

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking around. Skyress whispered into my ear, "Over there, Shun."

I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a patch, "Hurry up. Come on."

"Wha-Why?" she asked, surprised. We made it just in time. A small group of girls from Dan's school came past, giggling.

I turned to Alice's giggles, "They're why you hid?"

"Hn."

"Who are they?"

We made our way out of the bushes and over to where we were supposed to meet, "Girls from Dan's school." She raised her eyebrow, "They saw me when I was talking to Dan after his school let out."

She smiled. "Why are you smiling?" I grunted.

"Nothing at all Shun."

I said nothing as we made our way to the old spot where Runo and Dan's families went for on a picnic. Several lights were blinking along the table, and Alice kept pulling me along happily. "Alice, what are you doing. Let go of my arm."

No response but humming. This was beginning to get irritating. Finally, the lights came into a clear view, with a table laden with food, surrounded by balloons, and a cake in the middle of it all.

"What th-" I began.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHUN!"

I stared blankly at them, "What?"

Runo and Julie looked back at me, "Wow. You were actually telling the truth Dan."

Dan smirked, then growled when he realized what Runo had said, "Hey, I tell the truth!"

"What is all this?" I asked.

Dan slung his arm around my shoulder, earning him a glare, "Don't you remember what today is?"

I deadpanned, "If I knew, I wouldn't have asked."

Drago shook his head on Dan's shoulder, "Just get on with it Daniel. Don't start with Shun, you always lose." I smirked at that. This is why I liked Drago.

Julie bounced happily at the table, "I can't believe you don't know how important today is! I mean, even I don't forget something like this!"

I was starting to twitch, "Will you guys just tell me wh-"

Dan cut me off, "Dude, it's your birthday."

I paused, "What? It's not the-"

Skyress landed on the table in front of me, "Shun. It is. It's July 22nd."

Marucho pushed up his glasses, "how can you not remember your own birthday?" he questioned.

"I never had a reason to."

Alice gave me a sweet smile, "Yet, you know everyone else's birthday."

She caught me there. I didn't respond, choosing to turn away from that, "How did YOU remember Dan? You forget everything."

He looked taken aback, "That's just mean Shun. I can remember my best friend's birthday. Unlike some-"

"October 12th."

Dan looked deflated, "That's right."

So, as it would turn out, I blew out the candles to the cake (Hurry up, Shun! I want to eat it!), we had a bakugan royale (That's not fair! You have more time to practice! I demand a rematch!), and I was now being forced to open the colorful boxes of gifts.

I opened up Julie's completely overdone, pink, shining box to see a watch. Julie giggled, "I couldn't decide what to get you, so I thought this would be the best idea."

Marucho carefully gave his thin package, and it turned out to be a dark black jacket (It looked like it would suit you).

Runo thrust hers into my hands and seeing the look in her eye, I decided not to protest. The opened package revealed a belt and pouch for my bakugan. "It just seemed right for you. I would've gotten you something else, but I just can't find anything that seemed you." I raised my eyebrow at that comment, but said nothing.

Julie and Runo both pushed Alice up a bit, and she shyly handed over the carefully wrapped gift. It was a book from the series I had recently started. I looked at her, "I saw you reading the first one the other day, so I thought you might like this one."

"Thanks." Her head shot up, surprised at my answer. I turned toward Dan holding a box, "This should be good."

"Hey! Why are you picking on me?" he asked, pouting. I gave him my 'are-you-kidding-me' look and he quieted down. I opened up the box and was slightly surprised to see a keychain in it. It had a purple feather, a green leaf, and a red dragon hanging from it. I turned toward Dan, "You actually remembered?"

"Like I said, I can do things. And yeah, duh, she was like my mom too."

I shook my head at him, "Thanks Dan."

"Anytime buddy."

Alice sat down next to me, "So, how did you like your birthday?" she said softly.

"It was good, better one than I have had in a while."

Luckily she didn't question it, and Skyress didn't say anything. "Is this why were 'split up' today?"

"Yeah, Dan planned it all out."

"Dan? Are we talking about the same person?"

Skyress chuckled, knowing fully about Dan and his antics. "Yes. We were a bit shocked too, but he was good about this, no slipups," Alice said, somewhat proudly.

There was something off about her. I was sure of it. But, right now, she was a friend.

"Alice?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

**What's up you guys? School's out! YES! I know that this is early, but I have no choice because I have to go on "vacation". With no electronics. But, hey, I'll be with family, so it's okay :) See you all when I get back!**

**Have a great summer!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bakugan Brawler Birthdays

**Timeline: After Doom Dimension Or Bust**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BAKUGAN! GET OVER IT…the birthday kids' POV, but there might be the occasional thought from another person **J**.**_I _

**I love the fact that her birthday and Shun's are exactly 2 months apart.^^**

**Unless it's in parentheses, bold means thoughts.**

_Italics mean either flashbacks or a song. You'll know what's what._

9/22

ALICE

I had a day off from the café today. I was glad since I could really use a break today. The guys at the café were a bit overwhelming. They eat a lot!

Usually, my birthday meant that I would spend time with my uncle and aunt, but since I was here, it would be peaceful. None of my friends knew about my birthday, so them surprising me was out of the question.

I walked over to the park. Whenever possible our group would meet to discuss plans, but lately they'd forgotten to tell me. Runo would just rush off while I was on my shift and rush back in just before hers. Then she'd give me some excuse as to why she left.

I let it go; I wasn't a huge contributor anyway. I sat down by the pond. It was nice though. The weather was pretty cool for September. I felt the breeze blow harder and I shut my eyes to stop my hair from flying into my face.

I was pretty shocked when my eyes opened again.

In front of me was the ventus brawler of our group, Shun Kazami. Though Dan was our leader, Shun ranked much higher above him. I realized that I was staring at him.

"Hello Shun."

He didn't bother to look at me or sit down. He stood facing the pond, but he at least acknowledged me. Which, according to Runo, was a step above what he did to most. "Hi."

Just to be polite, I patted the ground next to me, "Sit down?"

To my surprise, he complied quietly. "Watching the pond?" he asked.

I blinked, "Um, yeah. It's peaceful here."

"Don't you have to work at the café today?"

"They said I could take a day off." He nodded at my answer. **There's no point in mentioning it's my birthday. It wouldn't change anything.**

"Why are you here Shun?"

"Dan was getting on my nerves."

I smiled, "Really?" I asked. It was a bit funny that Shun detested noise, while that's pretty much what Dan was, yet they were still best friends.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing Shun. Just, you seem to say that a lot about Dan."

He smirked, "I say it because it's true."

Though he was a quiet person, I felt like he talked to me more. It was nice to have someone that wasn't too loud to talk to. "So…" I led off. **What am I supposed to say to him? He never talks…**

"Um, any fangirl troubles lately?" I asked. It was the first thing that popped into my mind. He rolled his eyes at my comment. For a minute, I was worried I had offended him, but he sighed.

"I swear, it's like they're not even human," he said after a moment's silence.

"Says the ninja."

He stared at me for a second. **Did I say it too comfortably? I got caught up in it…**

"You're different Alice. You usually act all quiet and shy." He finally said.

"I guess Runo's influenced me," I said quietly. After that comment, he smirked again.

"What about your fanboys?"

Another hour flew by before I even thought about it. Maybe it was time to go. I stood up, "I better go. I still have some things to do."

He stood up as well, "Okay."

Before I could blink, he was gone.

**That was nice, **I thought, **Shun was actually really fun to talk to. I don't know why Dan calls him cold all the time. **After his disappearance, I went off to the market. While it was my day off, I could at least look through some prices for the café.

On my way out of a third store, I could have sworn I saw silver hair, but it vanished before I could get a good look at it. I passed the small diners and made my way into the mall. Runo always said I shouldn't go to the mall alone because that was the perfect spot for me to get mauled by guys. I wasn't certain what she meant, but this one time couldn't hurt.

Walking about aimlessly, I spotted a small little store. It seemed to draw me in. Looking in on it, I saw the most gorgeous jewelry ever. They weren't real stones or gold, but they were so delicate and carefully woven.

"Is there something you're looking for?"

I jumped back, and then peered lower to see a gentle looking lady looking up at me. She reminded me of someone's grandmother, but more strict, in her business-like attire. "Oh, no, I'm just looking around."

She peered at me, "You wouldn't be Alice, would you?"

"How did you know?"

"My grandson is a frequent visitor of the Misaki café," she gestured to Alice to lean in, "He really fancies you, you know."

I blushed, "Um, oh, thank you?"

"I think you're expecting me to say to go out with him, but I won't. The little twit doesn't understand love yet. And I have a feeling you already have someone."

"No, I don't!" I said, feeling the red seeping into my cheeks.

She nodded, "I have a way with these things, Alice. Don't question me." All of a sudden, her mood was once again light-hearted, "So, anything you want to purchase?"

I glanced at the necklace that had caught my eye. It was a delicately woven choker, with a locket hanging down from it. It was beautiful, but there was no way I could buy it. "No, thank you though. Goodbye."

It was a slow process to walk back to the café. I made my way in, expecting Runo to be there, irritated, but still serving some late customers. When there was no one, I made my way to the back. There, I spotted Mrs. Misaki.

"Oh, Alice honey, you're back! How was your day off?"

"It was fine, thank you. Where's Runo?"

"She said that she was heading out to meet Dan and the others."

"Did she mention where?"

"Sorry Alice, no she didn't."

"Thank you Mrs. Misaki."

"Of course dear."

I ran back out, trying to call Runo or one of the others on my bakupod. After trying Runo twice, I tried to decide who to call. I was doubtful Dan would pick up, Julie might be busy and Marucho might pick up, but I wasn't exactly in the mood for some bakugan related anything. Though Shun and I were on okay terms, and we had talked for a while today, I wasn't sure whether I should call him or not.

"Hello? Shun?"

"Yeah, Alice?"

"Is Runo with you?"

He looked off screen, "Yeah," he said in a bored tone. Next, I saw Runo on screen. I sat on a park bench while Runo began to rant, "Where are you Alice? My mom said you ran out again."

"I'm at the park. Where are you guys?"

"We're at the mall. Come on over, hurry up!"

**Why the mall? Plus, I didn't see them there when I went…**

But, entering, I realized she hadn't specified where. I hunted over by the food court, and finally ended up deciding to go to any place with privacy and lots of space, considering Dan. I wound up in front of a huge store at the other end of the mall.

Giving up, I entered and found a huge banner almost directly above my head.

"SURPRISE!"

I looked at my friends. Runo ran up to me and hugged me, "Happy birthday Alice."

I glanced around, "Is this really for me?"

"Who else would it be for?" Dan asked cheerfully.

After the initial shock wore off, we had a great time. It was just us six, but it was really fun. Towards the end of the party, Runo and Julie urged me to open up their gifts. Settling down, they all sat around me. Besides Shun who decided that the wall just off the table was more comfortable.

Julie got me a personal nail kit, gushing that my hands were undertreated. Marucho got me a laptop to take back with me when I headed home to Russia. Dan's was actually cute, which Runo was thoroughly shocked about. It was a little bracelet with purple beads.

Runo handed me a nicely wrapped box, which turned out to hold the perfume that Julie had said would suit me. I gave her a hug for that, because she had actually LISTENED to Julie and for giving me such a great gift.

Still, Shun's was my favorite. It was the necklace I'd been looking at this morning. I don't know how he knew about it, and his expression wasn't giving anything away. Later when we were cleaning up, Julie and Runo cornered me.

Julie squealed, "Can I see the necklace?" she pleaded. "Yes," she whispered in delight, "It has your name in it! I knew it!"

I hadn't even looked inside, but it was true. It had my name spelled in fancy letters on the right side of the locket. Runo smirked, "That's got to be the nicest thing Shun has ever done for anyone."

She then looked at me, "That reminds me, Alice, why did you call SHUN after me? Why not Julie?" she asked slyly.

"He was the first person that popped in my mind." At that, Julie giggled, but said nothing.

"Hey Runo, you were the one to plan all this, weren't you? That's why you kept away from me for so long."

"Sorry about that Alice. I couldn't let you figure it out. I thought if I kept leaving you out, you'd focus on that and forget about us throwing you a party."

"It was good."

"Good."

"Runo," I said again. She looked back at me.

"Thanks."

**Jazz is back 3 I missed this little one-shot series. Whaddya think? I thought it was alright... See you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Bakugan Brawler Birthdays

**Timeline: After Home Sweet Home**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BAKUGAN! GET OVER IT…the birthday kids' POV, but there might be the occasional thought from another person. Man, when I woke up today, I was like, wow, it's Dan's birthday! That's so cool :)**

**Unless it's in parentheses, bold means thoughts.**

_Italics mean either flashbacks or a song. You'll know what's what._

10/12

DAN

To no surprise, I hit the snooze on the alarm clock when it rang. Several times. Still, after about the eighth time, I had enough and looked up to see the time.

"9 o' clock!" I yelled. I jumped straight onto the computer, disregarding my nightclothes and my mess of hair (it looked the same anyway). Typing in my name and getting onto the chat, I saw several unamused faces. It was a relief knowing that I didn't have to keep my loss a secret, but right now, I was anything but happy.

"Sorry guys…" I began rubbing my head. I peeked a glance down at the corner, and realized that it was my birthday. I looked back up, my face now eager. To my disappointment, I saw that Marucho was looking at me disapprovingly, Alice and Julie were giggling slightly, Shun had logged off, and Runo was faced away in a 'hmph' gesture.

I decided against mentioning it. Shun would remember anyway. I was sure of it. Hearing my mom call, I logged off and went down. I glanced into the kitchen and saw the table. **I'm in love.**

Drago watched, "Daniel, don't forget to breathe."

"So good!" I managed between bites, finishing off everything. I hugged my mom, who then gave me a little keychain in return for hers before. She said my real present would come later, satisfying me enough to get me out of the house.

"Now, time to find everyone. I just know that they're going to give me a surprise party!"

"Daniel, how could you know that?" Drago asked, though he knew it was true.

"I have a special sense! It's only right anyway, since we threw everyone else a party!"

Though Drago told me to get my head in the game, he could not convince me to let the idea go. So, the hunt began to try and find my party.

BAKUGAN

Elsewhere, the group actually was meeting without me. They all sat down in the café, knowing they didn't have to worry about me finding them there. Shun was positive that I wouldn't leave my house for another hour, considering what today was.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Runo asked. "How can we keep this party a surprise?"

"Knowing Dan, he'll come here first…" Shun began.

"That's a bit obvious," Julie said, "He gets food here."

Alice sat quietly, "Hmm…we should get everything and decide a spot soon."

"Let's go!" I ran as fast as I could. Those two were not happy with the fact they had just lost to me, again.

"I want a rematch Kuso! I'll be back!"

"Man," I whined, "that really put me back!" Usually, I would never call any brawl a waste of my time, but I really wanted to get down to Runo's.

Opening the door, and ignoring the ring, I looked for my friends. Upon not seeing them, I went straight to the counter. At this time of day, Alice would be running the register. If she was out, then that meant that they must have been getting my birthday party ready.

"You really thought this through, didn't you?" Drago said.

"Yep! Not even Shun can get me today!" I said happily. I saw a red head, and the smile vanished. So, they weren't getting a birthday party ready. **Hmm…she might be here, but what about everyone else? Runo's gone. They might have just left her here because her parents are out.**

"Hey Alice!" I called, catching her attention.

"Oh, hi Dan!" she replied, "Do you need something?"

"Nothing, just wondering where Runo was."

"Oh, her parents sent her to get the vegetables this time."

"Oh."

"Is that it Dan? I have some customers that I have to attend to."

Looking at Alice's sheepish smile, I grinned, "No problem! See you later!"

Walking about of the store, I frowned, "So, it wasn't in there. Drago, where should we head to next?"

"Daniel," Drago began, "Don't you think-"

"Marucho's! Of course! That's the place that can hold the most food!"

BAKUGAN

Alice watched me leave the store. She opened up her bakupod, "He came here."

All four popped up, and Julie spoke first, "I was right!"

"But it was Shun that came up with the plan," Runo pointed out, deflating her a bit.

Marucho pushed up his glasses, "That's true. Shun, why'd you have Alice stay?" he asked the ninja.

Shun rolled his eyes, "This is one of the only days a year Dan decides to think things through. Knowing him, his thinking is that we would have taken everyone along. If we left Runo, he would have gotten suspicious because it's Alice's shift and Runo doesn't like doing more work."

Ignoring the indignant sound that came from Runo, Shun continued, "So, he'll just think that Alice wouldn't lie and believe whatever she says about Runo's whereabouts."

"Wow," Julie stared, "You really know Dan well."

"I've known him since I was two. And he's a very repetitive person."

"This'll be easy!" Runo exclaimed. "You know him so well!"

"Not exactly. He'll do some things that can surprise even me." Shun winced at a particular memory. "But, I can guess what he's going to do next…"

BAKUGAN

I stood in the huge hall, waiting for Kato. Seeing the butler, I straightened, "Kato!"

"Ah, Master Dan. What can I do for you?" he asked politely.

"I'm looking for Marucho. Is he here?" I spit out excitedly.

"Oh, he's in his study," he looked past me to see Marucho wave at him rapidly. The aquos brawler shook his head and made a big X with his arms, then proceeded to scurry out the door. "Oh, wait, silly me. Sorry Master Daniel, he has lessons today. His father insists upon them at random intervals."

"That's fine Kato. Thanks anyway."

Leaving the big mansion, I looked to my left when I felt a stare at the back of my head. **Well, that was a bit weird.** Sure that no one was there, I continued along my way. "So, Drago, where to next?"

Drago, resigned to this fate for today, "How about the park?"

"Just what I was thinking buddy!"

BAKUGAN

"Whew!" Marucho wiped his forehead, leaning against the south wall of his house. "Shun, I'm heading to the mall with Julie. Thanks for the head's up."

Shun simply nodded his head and switched the piece off.

Marucho shook his head, "It's lucky that Shun told me early, or else I never would've made it in time. That was close."

BAKUGAN

That was how I spent my day. After the park, where I played a couple battles, I decided to try the mall. Shun had already assumed I would go there, considering my uncanny luck in the past on my birthday.

Julie and Marucho were seen by me, and Marucho was promptly kicked into a store while Julie chatted with me to avoid suspicion.

Later, I went to Shun's house, courtesy of Kato. As usual, I was able to get through the place unscathed. I spent another hour trying to convince the old man that I had no clue where his grandson was. Finally, I sped out, running quickly as I could.

"Th-Th-That was a waste of time," I gasped out as the plane lifted off again.

"Well, why would you think it would be at Shun's house of all places?" Drago asked.

I gulped, "It's a possibility! His grandfather is usually out of the house!"

Drago snorted, "Daniel, maybe it's time you gave up."

"No way! They have a party for me, and I will find it!"

Drago chose not to mention that the point of a surprise party was to be surprised. Hence, it would have to have been in a place I went to often.

BAKUGAN

"Shun?" Julie asked, "Where are you?"

"Yeah, we have everything. Where is the party?" Runo asked, toting a bag full of decorations in hand.

Beside her, Alice held both their presents as the bluenette spoke into the watch.

Shun looked over his shoulder, "I'm at his house."

Both pairs gave each other looks, and then whipped back to their respective bakupods. "No way,"

Marucho said, "You seriously did not-"

"How can he be that stupid?" Runo asked.

"Ask him. I've asked myself that multiple times, and I still haven't found an answer," Shun said, "Hurry up. He'll give up around 7 o' clock, so that gives us only three hours."

"Only?" Alice echoed, "Shun, isn't three hours a long time?" she questioned.

Shun gave a sigh, "You'll see when you guys get here."

BAKUGAN

"Where. Could. They. Be."

"Dan-"

"I'm not giving up Drago!" I picked myself up, "Let's go!"

BAKUGAN

The four stared. My mom was ushering them in, "Put those over there. And those there."

Simply obeying her, they continued to stare. Sure, Marucho's house was beautifully decorated for festivals and parties, but this put that to shame. "Shun!" Miyoko called, "They're here."

Holding three large boxes stacked up on each other, the aforementioned friend walked in. Shun put the cardboard cartons down by the kitchen door before moving over to the group.

"Shun?" Runo questioned, "What is all this?"

"Dan's mom likes to go all out for parties," Shun stated. They saw no inch of the plain living room. It was lavishly organized with reds and yellows and blues. Collages decked the walls. Gifts were given a table. Two tables lay laden with my favorite foods, some of which were recognized to be from the Misaki café. And of course, a huge cake, which had a bakugan picture on it.

"This is amazing!" Julie squealed.

"Oh thank you dear, I try my best," Miyoko said. Turning to Shun, "Can you get the last set up?" she asked the ventus brawler. He nodded. Miyoko smiled at him, "Thank you Shun. I appreciate it a lot. You're just like your mother."

The group watched their friend move over to the boxes. Julie's eyes flickered, "Wait, what about his mother?"

Miyoko looked at the three girls, as Marucho had gone to help Shun. "As much as I'd like to take credit, decoration placement was all Shun's planning. And the cake was his idea completely."

Runo grinned, "So our hot-shot has a soft side."

BAKUGAN

I was sitting wearily on the park bench, watching kids begin to go home. "Let's go home, Drago. I guess they actually forgot. Man, some friends, right?"

BAKUGAN

With a click, my dad entered, which sent my mom shooing him upstairs to change and back down quickly.

"This turned out really nicely," Alice commented.

"Hn," Shun sat on the floor with a bored look on his face, leaning back on his hands.

My mother hurried down just before her husband, "He's coming, turn off the lights!"

I looked up at the house. Reaching the door, I saw a note from my mom. I read aloud, "Honey, your father and I decided to go out real quick, so go ahead and eat what's in the fridge. Everything's already set. See you later! Love, mom."

**Great, even my parents decided to forget this year. Well, this explains the lights being off. Life sucks. **I opened the door dejectedly, and kicked off my shoes in the dark. Not bothering to wonder why there were five extra pairs of shoes, I went to the doorway. I turned on the switch.

"SURPRISE!" to which I fell down. Smooth right?

"You guys did remember!" I said. "See Drago, I told you they would!"

Shun rolled his eyes, knowing fully that I truly did think they forgot.

The group happily ate, chattered, and had a pleasant time overall. When it came down to the gifts, I was pleased immediately. My parents had given me a new phone, the one I'd been begging for. Marucho's was a new prototype for bakugan launchers. Julie's gift came next: a new red jacket with a black dragon on the back. Runo and Alice had decided to pool together to buy me a belt custom-made for bakugan.

Lastly, Shun handed over large package, with his usual placated look. I eyed the package curiously, wondering what my friend could have possibly gotten me.

"I didn't put a bomb in it Dan," Shun said dryly, sensing my hesitation.

"I know that!" I retorted.

Upon opening the wrap and box, I saw the best present yet. Though the belt really was cool, this was just fantastic. It was a guitar made with glossy wood, and had a dragon running up the strings, with my name spelled in graffiti letters on the front.

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed, "How'd you get this done?"

Shun just smirked, refusing to say anything. Runo looked at the guitar, "Why a guitar?"

"He does play," Shun said, glad the subject was changed.

"Oooh, can you play now?" Julie asked.

"Maybe later. I'm beat," I said. In about another hour, the decorations were taken down and everyone was heading home. Shun was about to leave as well, following them, but was stopped by me.

I looked at Shun, "You planned all of this, didn't you? I mean, knowing you, you'd have known where I would go, so you put the party here."

Shun looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

But I had already seen the light shadows under my friend's eyes, as well as the faint smudges of paint on Shun's fingertips that hadn't washed off. I grinned, "Shun?"

Shun kept walking away, and didn't bother to acknowledge. I knew he was listening.

"Thanks."

**Jazz again! What did you think? Personally, I just loved writing this one. It was funny.** **I can see this happening to Dan, and it just fit well with their friendship. **

**One, I'm pretty sure Dan actually does have a guitar in his room. Two, I can see Shun having some artistic talent. Maybe it's just me. So, yeah, he actually created the dragon and graffiti on the guitar. Hmm…it seems like our cold brawler has a very good eye for gift-giving ^^**

**Just one more birthday to go!**


	6. Chapter 6

Bakugan Brawler Birthdays

**Timeline: After You Say You Want an Evolution**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BAKUGAN! GET OVER IT…the birthday kids' POV, but there might be the occasional thought from another person **

**Unless it's in parentheses, bold means thoughts.**

_Italics mean either flashbacks or a song. You'll know what's what._

12/11

RUNO

At seven, most kids on the weekends are sleeping. But, I was not most. So, here I was, watching out of the corner of my eye as Alice was flocked by multiple customers. The cup in my hand was dangerously close to cracking, but it held steady underneath the stream of hot water. I sighed, and went back to cleaning the dishes.

Looking at the calendar, it was circled in big red, today's date. December 11th, otherwise known as my birthday. I mumbled under my breath, "Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me…"

True, my parents had remembered, but they had to leave. It could have been a ruse, but this had been a month planned event for a convention. Alice had absolutely no idea of my birthday because the calendar was not in a place Alice saw that often.

After Dan's win against me, he was going to battle Shun soon. Maybe tomorrow. I felt absolutely terrible today. Sure, a birthday is when a person turns another year older, but what's really the point? I wasn't going to get a party.

I know that everyone in my group had a party, which meant that I should be expecting one, but at this point in time, the bakugan crisis was just too important. We could not under any circumstance let anything interfere with our overall goal.

I went back to cleaning the plates when Alice walked in, flushed pink. "Um, Runo? Do you want to go outside and serve?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I think the guys are getting a bit crazy out there…" she said.

I looked outside to see an interesting sight. Shun was sitting calmly at our group's regular booth, while three guys were cowering at a table giving him furtive glances before hurriedly getting up and leaving the café. "What happened?"

"Um, those three were talking to me a bit rudely," Alice said. I knew immediately that they'd been hitting on her, but she was too kind to use harsh words like that. "So, Shun walked in then. I guess he saw that I felt a bit uncomfortable, so he decided to deal with them."

"Deal with them?"

I'm not sure what he said or did, but they came back in really pale."

I snickered. Shun was something else all right. I walked out to his booth, "Was that necessary?" I asked.

"What?" he asked dryly.

"Scaring away customers."

"I didn't do anything Runo."

"Don't act innocent Shun. I know you freaked those three out," I said, amused at him. I knew he had a soft side, especially for -some reason (I'm sure it something to do about the night when she went after him because he wanted to leave)-Alice. "Thanks."

"For?" he asked.

"They were annoying me. They always come in but never order anything. They were like Dan, but with more staring at Alice."

Shun smirked. I moved into the seat across from him, "Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be prepping for your battle against Dan?"

"I decided to take a break. Plus, Dan said he wanted to talk to me about something. He's probably still sleeping, even though he's the one that wanted me here this early."

"That's Dan for you," I stated. I was sure that Shun gave me a smirk, but this time it was directed at my statement…But before I could think about it, Shun interrupted my thoughts.

"Right," Shun said. "I was supposed to give you this." He produced a carnation from the seat next to him. I looked at him.

"Not from me Runo. A friend told me to give it to you. Don't ask why, I don't know, don't ask who because I'm not going to tell you." With that, he stood up and left the café.

Blinking I went back into the kitchen. "Um, Alice, it's safe to go out again."

"Thanks Runo," she paused, "Oh, that's pretty. Who gave it to you?"

"Uh, Shun…"

Alice's eyes light up, "Really?"

I shook my head, "It's not FROM him, he just gave it to me. It's from his FRIEND."

"Oh. Hm…" she hummed, walking back out of the small area.

After about an hour, I decided to take a break. I told Alice that I was leaving for a while, to which she asked if I could pick up the groceries. Still in a light mood from the flower, I agreed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's my fault, don't worry about it," I said. I began to pick up the things that had fallen out of my bag.

The boy, about my age I was guessing, looked at me after I stood back up. "Are you Runo?"

"Yes. Why?" I asked.

"Here!" he thrust out his hand to give me a carnation. This was the seventh flower I'd gotten. People just randomly kept bumping into me and handing me a flower. It was strange, and I was beginning to wonder who they were from. Why send me flowers?

With a thanks, I went on my way again. Even if my friend's hadn't remembered, it was nice to see that someone knew my birthday. Any other day, I would have found it creepy, but today it was much appreciated.

Today was beginning to look up.

That was how the rest of my day went. Random guys walking up to me and giving me a carnation. By the time I came back from my extremely LONG break-five hours- I had a dozen flowers in my hand. I walked back into the café, only to meet silence. I looked at the white board I hadn't read on my way in. It read that we were closed.

**Alice isn't someone who'd close early…**

I panicked a bit. Throwing the carnations onto the counter, I searched around for some clues to where she was. When I didn't see anything, I gave up. I looked back at the flowers. "Some birthday, huh?" I said sorrowfully. I pushed the flowers away, and felt something else brush my fingers.

It was a note from Alice.

I read through it quickly, and ran out. I made my way towards Marucho's place, completely forgetting a jacket. I stood, freezing in the huge hall. Though Christmas was two weeks away, this house had the hall already set up.

I waited for Kato to come and take me to wherever the others were so I could give them a piece of my mind. I looked at the big tree in the middle, "Hmm…What's this say? Happy B-"

"Ah, Miss Runo!"

"Oh, Kato!"

He directed me towards the ballroom, and I left the tree without reading the words. I walked into the silent room. I saw a lot of decorations, but none of them seemed very Christmasy. Walking straight up to the middle of the room, I cupped my hands.

"Where are you guys?" I shouted. To my surprise they all popped out of various places-except for Shun who'd been leaning against the wall behind me- and screamed ten times as loud.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUNO!"

I stared at Alice. It took a second to register, and then I shrieked in happiness.

To tell the truth, the hours afterward flew by. We had a lot of fun, with food especially from Marucho's cooks, and a birthday cake enough to feed ten-or five and Dan.

I sat down next to the table with gifts on it. So far, I'd opened Julie's which was a surprisingly nice handbag. It wasn't too girly or pink. Next, Marucho gave me a gift card to my favorite store. I wasn't too surprised by this, considering him. Alice's gift was the new outfit she'd caught me looking at several times.

Shun's gift was what really caught me. It was freaky how he seemed to know everyone so well. Though it's a bit silly, I really liked the glass figurines he gave me. They were really pretty, and I'm pretty sure one looked like Tig. Dan's gift was sweet. I had to say the idiot had his moments. It was a necklace with a tiger on it.

When we were leaving, Dan and I both tried to leave at the same time. This resulted in both of us yelling at one another. Suddenly, Shun's voice pierced through our argument, and it sounded amused. Shun plus amusement. That cannot mean anything good.

"You two need to stop fighting."

Alice piped up, "He's right. Instead, you two might want to look up." Dan and I looked at their faces, then Julie's, which looked oddly disappointed. We both looked up to see the one single dreaded plant of the season. Mistletoe.

We stared at each other, then jumped apart.

"No way!"

"Ew!"

Alice, Julie, and Marucho started laughing at our faces. Shun was smirking at Dan, whose face was red. After they stopped laughing, they agreed to let us go since it was my birthday. I let out a sigh inwardly. A kiss was NOT a part of MY agenda.

Later, back at the café, Alice and I sat down in my room. "So, who's idea was it? The party?" I asked.

Alice looked at me, "Mine, but we all pitched in."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Everything but the mistletoe. That was Julie's," Alice admitted ruefully.

I rolled my eyes. I was surprised that Julie was willing to give up Dan, even for a birthday tease. I looked silently at Alice. I went down into my bed.

Alice may have some secrets, ones that I felt could do some harm, but for now, she was the best gift I could ever have. A sister that cared. "Oh, right, I forgot to mention."

"Hmm?" I asked.

"The flowers? You know, the ones that you kept getting all day?"

"Yeah?"

"That was Dan's idea."

I turned around to go to sleep. I thought about everything that had happened recently. Even if the party was Alice's idea, it was Dan that stuck out to me. I really loved the flowers. I knew he couldn't hear me, but I said it anyway.

"Thanks."

**Jazz here. Well, that was the last one. Personally, I couldn't decide what to have Shun give Runo, so I followed the artistic route again. No, he did NOT carve these, but he had them made. Runo's was a bit hard to do because she's a very changeable person in the first season.**

**I'm gonna miss this little series.**

**Thanks to everyone that followed through with me. Hope it was good!**


End file.
